powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 30: The Three Demons Rise
is the thirtieth episode of Choujin Sentai Jetman. It is the first of a three-part story with the Jetman facing the ancient Majin. Synopsis Kaori begins to confront Gai about what she may truly feel about him as a mysterious demon begins searching for warriors that can revive his two masters. Plot In a dark forest, two wanderers lose their way while being attacked by bats, complaining about how creepy the surroundings are and wondering whether they should have come this way until they discover a crimson fog emanating from a cave, where the leader decides to investigate. They continue forwards despite the complaints of the coward until they discover strange engravings on the nearby wall. As they walk, one of them trips on a jar emitting a yellow fluid which reforms into a reptilian creature with blades in it's hands known as the Demon Mu. The wanderers scream out as Mu slashes at them knocking them out as it approaches the two engravings, which it calls "Ramon" and "Gorg" and declares they will all rule the world together once again. At Sky Camp, Odagari and the Jetmen are continuing work, working out the mechanics and programming for a new mecha they're working on. Kaori complains she can't think straight anymore which Ako agrees with, wondering if this project they're working on will be of any help. The Commander explains that with the Vyram getting stronger, they need the power of this third robot; even as Kaori hits the wrong switch making everything explode with the new project and Gai pulling her away to save her, calling her a klutz and making Odagari complain they must start this again as Kaori apologizes. Meanwhile at a boxing gym, a fighter is training with a sandbag as Mu approaches him telling him to show him what he's got. The fighter attempts to fight the creature but loses until it's slashed down, called too weak and with Mu complaining that there aren't any real warriors in this era. At the same time, Kaori continues to work tired on the computer schematics as Gai approaches with drinks for the two of them. Kaori admits she has to keep studying so that she isn't a burden for everyone; Gai states she deserves a break and gives her a drink while telling her to not work too hard. She appreciates it while Gai jokes that Kaori is clumsy. Elsewhere, Mu approaches a dojo where he attempts to attack a samurai behind his back; the warrior defends himself and asks who the creature is as Mu goads him to show him what he has. The two combat with blades until Mu destroys the blade and kills the warrior, still claiming that he can't revive Ramon and Gorg with the blood of this warrior. Later at a restaurant, Kaori is treating Gai telling him to eat as much as he likes while serving him wine; Gai asks why he was invited but Kaori states that it was thanks for helping her study. Kaori admits that Gai's helped her so many times and that she was thinking that he acted like a tough but is actually a nice guy. Gai wonders how she came up with this and thinks that she thinks he's trying to get something in return and admits she must know while trying to hold her hand, which she draws away. However, the dinner is disrupted by Radiguet stating they let their guard down and that when they seek love, it becomes a weakness to them; even mocking that when both Black Condor and White Swan are killed, he'll bury them together before sending out a Grinam squad. Gai summons the other Jetmen while Mu approaches feeling the presence of warriors nearby; the two Jetmen fight off the Grinam before Radiguet attacks them until he's shot at by Ako on the Jet Bouncer. The five unite with Ryu stating they will end their battle today as Radiguet becomes angered to the point of turning into Raguem and the team turn into Jetman. The team try to fight the Vyram general, working together but withstanding his strength until Red Hawk knocks him away with the Wing Gauntlet. However, the six are suddenly attack as Mu appears before them, surprising Maria as both sides try to figure out who he is. Mu tells the Jetmen and Raguem to show him their skills, rampaging through all opponents and slaughtering them until Kaori successfully shoots off Mu's hand and blade with her Bird Blaster. Mu is impressed by Kaori and believes that she and the other Jetmen are true warriors that can assist it before shooting at them, untransforming the team. It then abducts Kaori, carrying her off as Gai yells out at the creature as Mu returns her to the cave with it's brethren. Arriving at the cave, Kaori responds to her Corresponder yelling for Ryu and Gai as the demon says it's useless, while Gai rides on his bike towards them in hopes of saving her. Mu places Kaori within the relief in order to use her for Ramon and Gorg's resurrection as Gai arrives in order to rescue her. Seeing her, Gai rushes to her while Radiguet watches in secret; when Gai asks why it wants her, Mu explains the Earth was theirs in ancient times and that soon, the Great Demons will be resurrected to rule this new age and that Mu needed blood of a warrior to bring it about. Tendrils emerge from the reliefs towards Kaori as Gai yells that if the creatures want blood, they should take his; cutting his hand as his blood oozes from it. The tendrils grab Gai absorbing his blood as Kaori yells at him to stop doing this and he becomes weakened. Recalling all the times Kaori had been saved or protected by him, Kaori yells at the creatures to stop and that she truly does love Gai. As Mu declares Ramon and Gorg's revival, Ako shoots down the relief tendrils as she and Raita remove Kaori from their captivity and escape with Gai. Kaori tries to comfort Gai as Mu continues after them, Ryu asks if Gai can still fight which he proclaims he can as long as he has a drop of blood left in his body; he and Kaori transform and Black Condor runs forth to fight the demon. At the same time, Radiguet draws forth blood from his own hand and lets the reliefs take the blood from himself, the tendrils absorbing it as Ramon and Gorg glow, their hands emerging from the reliefs. In battle, Black Condor uses his Condor Finish and slashes down Mu before the Jetman summon the Fire Bazooka and attack Mu, taking him down; all while Radiguet completes the summoning and the demons Ramon and Gorg emerge from their stone forms. Mu returns to the cave asking Ramon and Gorg to give him their power, with the two yelling they don't need a wounded warrior, obliterating him as the cave collapses in on itself. After the battle, Kaori and Gai are sitting by a tree together; with Kaori taking Gai's wounded hand in concern for him. As they relax, the demons leave the cave as they confront Radiguet, all while Odagari continues work on the Jetman's new third robot. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * : *Swordsman: *Boxer: *Man: , Songs *'OP': Choujin Sentai Jetman *'ED': Kokoro wa Tamago Notes *Recurring Sentai actor Yoshinori Okamoto appears as the swordsman challenged by Majin Mu. DVD releases *''Choujin Sentai Jetman'' Volume 3 features episodes 21-30.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/jetman.html *The complete Jetman series was released in North America by Shout! Factory on September 25th, 2018. References Category:Choujin Sentai Jetman Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Toshiki Inoue Category:New Sentai Villain Episode